harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
James Sirius Potter
James Sirius Potter was born on July 16, 2005. James is the eldest child to Harry and Ginny Potter. He has two younger siblings, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. James is an aspiring professional quidditch player, a dream he's had since he was a boy. During his seventh year of school he gets many offers from pro teams. He joins the Wynwood Dragons professional quidditch team shortly after graduating. He is the husband to Mavis Longbottom, and the father to her children, Maverick and Jasper Potter. Biography Early Life James was born in England, where his family still resides. His mom was still a part of the Holyhead Harpies when he was a toddler, therefore he spent the first few years of his life on a quidditch pitch. It sparked his love of the game. He was a very hyperactive child, always running around and causing trouble. He used to hold a common house broom in between his legs as he ran, up until he was old enough to learn to fly a real one. Hogwarts Years 2016-2023 Year 1 Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Three years after James had graduated, Mavis gives birth to their second child, a boy named Jasper. Physical Appearance James has messy black hair, a trait he recieved from his father, and ocean blue eyes. He has a boyish grin and handsome jaw line. James has a lengthy body, long and lean. His athletic build is attracts many female classmates. Personality and Traits A naturally gifted quidditch player, James has wanted to be a professional quidditch player since he was young. He had always felt more free in the air, a mobility that only a broom could give him. James is protective of his family, feeling like he has to watch over all of his cousins and siblings while at Hogwarts. He has a very soft side to him which only few people know. He is always teasing Albus about being to sensitive probably to mask his own sensitive side. James thinks of himself as a suave charmer, girls being one of his favorite subjects at school. Certain people like Scorpius Malfoy can easily get to him. Scorpius, James dislikes but also respects. And Mick, confuses James to no end, for both of their feelings toward each other are a rollar coaster, making it hard for the other to read. :"You interrupted them? You are ''so like Ron —''" :—Ginny to her son James is much like his uncle, Ron Weasley, for his poor timing and knack for interfering with other people's love lives. He also seems to have inherited his sense of humor and love for pranking from his two uncles, Fred and George Weasley, and having a fondness for teasing his siblings. He is also very much like his two namesakes, James Potter and Sirius Black, in his mischievous and trouble-making nature. Relationships Romantic Mavis Longbottom James and Mavis have known each other since the diaper days. Their fathers were close friends in school and remained close long after, hence, the many playdates between the children. Family Maverick Potter Although James wasn't very fond of Maverick during the pregnancy, he fell in love with her the first moment he held her. Harry and Ginny Potter (Parents) Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (Nee Weasley) are the father and mother to three children James Sirius , Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. Harry and Ginny are both very protective and loving parents. Harry is the more understanding parent between the too and will often listen to his childrens reasoning before punishing them. Ginny takes after her mother with the Weasley temper an is often viewed as the more strick parent. Ginny's moto is lecture first and ask later. Albus Potter (Younger Brother) Ginny got pregnant with Albus only 4 months after giving birth to James making James only 1 year and 1 month older than Albus. James often likes to tease Albus and they sometimes don't see eye to eye on things such as school, quidditch and pranking. The boys do see eye to eye on things such as whats best for their little sister Lily. James and Albus later on get closer during their last few years at Hogwarts, even going on double dates with Mavis and Lena. :Ginny Potter (née Weasley): "James, give it a rest!" :James Potter: "I only said he ''might be. There's nothing wrong with that.''" :— James teasing Albus Lily Luna Potter (Younger Sister) Lily is the only sister to both James and Albus Potter. She is 3 years younger than James and 2 years younger than Albus. Both boys often agree that Lily is to young to date and that they know what is best for her. This often annoys Lily as she feels that they are both being unreasonable as James becomes a father at 17, while Albus goes on to get married to a girl he hardly knows at 16 years old. Adelena Potter Adelena Potter is the Sister-In-Law to James Potter Via her marriage to his younger brother Albus. Through Albus and Lena's marriage James is the uncle to their two daughters Alexis Potter and Savanna Potter. Fred Weasley (Cousin) James thinks of Fred as the brother his parents forgot to have. The two are best mates, often scheming together. The two back each other on every decision. Fred and Teddy are the two people James goes to for advice or to let off some steam. Magical Abilities and Skills James is very good at charms, which many assume he studied a lot for his pranks with Fred. Gallery adamgregory_1278088123.jpg|Half-naked guitarist JamesS1.jpg img-thin.jpeg|How much longer Tumblr_mi6kjhNbBP1qhmwqoo1_500.png|Hi baby girl. I was wondering when we'd get to meet. 10390336_651886188232859_446848684451046349_n.jpg|Babysitting 90210-habitat-for-humanity-011.jpg|Rebuilding houses tumblr_inline_n109j91Ps01rndxof.jpg _MG_9227.jpg 600full.jpg|James and Jasper JamesS.jpg tumblr_n8mk40Zqxd1qer9f8o2_250.jpg tumblr_n8mk40Zqxd1qer9f8o3_250.jpg|"Roar! My little lion Rikki!" James S. .jpg 10881811_1576993562588471_36437722_n.jpg Adam_Gregory.jpg Adamgregory.jpeg Rose and James.jpeg|James and his cousin Rose Adam-Island.jpg|James fighting for his life. Adam-Gregory-Amok.jpg|I'm trapped!!! -taked by Fred -Adam-adam-gregory-18878522-550-750.jpg|Wee! -taken by Naomi James 14.2.jpg|5th year James 15.png|5th year James14.jpg|4th year adamgregory_05_640x400.jpg tumblr_mf9exazfvu1qg22hlo1_500.jpg 70cca0343d574276ca71c698c91bc782.jpg 54ee314f8da53_-_1adam.jpg|young James Adam-Gregory-bb-JPI-Olycom2.jpg 3344606107_1304dc6782.jpg a6e8dfcd9477b4e6acc1861bac7bab0f.jpg adam-gregory-best-bu.jpg Dfdef.jpg adam-gregory-catalyst-company-81-04.jpg 90210+Season+One+Wrap+Party+sx8Qc1iCQMEl.jpg|James face lighting up as him and Fred recall a fun memory FNP_EW_0039017-480x641.jpg Potter James Potter James Sirius James Sirius Gryffindor James Sirius James Category:Longbottom Family